Between the Raindrops
by toolostforyou
Summary: Will attempts to look after Mackenzie when she falls ill


Will/Mac

Will takes care of Mac when she's feeling sick.

The whole of her life, Mackenzie had been a terrible patient, even as a child she wasn't interested in the fuss. She would claim she was better than she was and get sent home from the school. This was the opposite of her younger sister, who would make a dramatic scene out of a cough if it would lead to her skipping a day off school.

The ideal followed her through to later life, and even now she had rarely taken a sick day. Even when she was in hospital following the stabbing she was restless to get back to work. It wasn't about wasting a day, on a Saturday she could easily not leave her apartment; it was more about wanting to be a good student. Well maybe it had, the more days she turned up to the smarter she was going to be, or that had been what her father taught her. So by the time it came around to getting a job, being ill never put her off going into work.

Except she couldn't remember being this ill before, she was coughing and sneezing every other minute, her stomach kept doing flips and had run to the bathroom several times to be sick. Charlie had attempted to send her home but he found her an hour later eating chicken soup and taking some cold medication. She refused to go home and during the commercial Will had told her to stop coughing and sneezing into his ear. She had seen him flinch every time it happened and ended up apologizing more than giving him any information he actually needed.

"I'll take you home."

Mackenzie looked over at Will, she was just about to leave the office, wrapped up in all the winter gear she owned; hat, gloves and scarf. She had even contemplated ear muffs this morning.

"It's fine, I'll just get a cab it's not that far."

"I'm taking you home." He was defiant and she really wasn't in the mood to argue with him. All she had to do was sit next to him in the car and make small talk. She stood off to the side as she waiting for him to get his stuff together. They were the last ones on the floor as usual, the odd desk lamp still left on from those who were too lazy or just forgot.

Her eyes scanned around the news from, a small sneeze and snuffle escaping every so often. There were still days that she felt the need to pinch herself, they were doing the show they used to spend hours dreaming about but never thinking it would become a reality.

She jumped slightly when she felt Will's hand against the small of her back, she attempted to smile at him but it just turned into a coughing fit.

"You are not coming into work tomorrow, even if I have to tie you to the bed." Somewhere in her mind, she was formulating an image that wasn't appropriate since they weren't together and she was sure it didn't need saying.

"I will be fine after some sleep and tea."

"I would say you were very British if I didn't know better." She resisted the urge to hit him in the arm but instead headed off in the direction of the elevators.

They made general chit chat and small talk on the way down, never really touching the surface of anything before their conversation changed topics yet again.

The car journey started out much the same way, idle chatter, mostly about the days news that didn't end up on the show. Until they were half way to her place and she started to feel worse, it felt like someone had taken all the energy away from her, although she was surprised it had taken this long to happen.

"Kenz, you okay?" She went to pull away from him at both the use of her nickname and his hand that went for her forehead. He hadn't called her that in years and the name sounded foreign coming from him.

"Yeah I'm just cold."

"You're burning up, maybe you should go to hospital."

"It's just the flu, I'll get some sleep and fluids in me, I'll be fine after that."

Mackenzie turned so her body was angled away from him slightly, watching the streets go past. She could feel him watching her and she wanted to tell him to stop but she felt too tired to potentially start an argument with him.

"Don't come into work tomorrow, Charlie knows how ill you are, he'll understand. Plus I'm sure that Jim is more than capable of doing your job for one day."

"I'll see how I am and then decide in the morning." That was basically code for 'I'll come in anyway.' She didn't want to miss a day, it was pride and that built in determination to be there no matter how terrible she felt.

When they pulled up outside of her apartment, she thanked Will and went to get out the cab when Will got out before her and moved around her side of the car before she had the door open fully.

"I am perfectly capable of getting myself upstairs and into bed." Mackenzie was going to add that she didn't need a babysitter, she was getting grouchy over his hovering, she was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Just leave me be." He knew that she wasn't going to start a fight, so instead she shook her head and got out of the car, letting him close the door behind her. She led the way into the building, not saying anything to Will but she could hear his footsteps trailing behind her against the white floors.

"I'm in the building, I am fine."

"Mackenzie, you look like you're about to die, you're sweating but attempting to pull your coat around you. You are not okay."

There was a part of her deep down inside that wanted to let him in, allow him to look after her and do something that others would see as domestic. But it would hurt too much at the same time, it wasn't going to lead to anything and it would be a kick in the guts a few days down the line when she got better and reality kicked back in.

"All I'm going to do is fall asleep, you'll be bored."

"You have the news stations right?" She tipped her head to the side when he finished speaking, so he really hadn't changed. Nights before had been spent with one of the news channels on in the background, Will wanted to compare the shows and know how to make his better. Mackenzie, on the other hand, wasn't really that bothered because she wanted them to make their own show and not a mix of others.

"Fine."

She led them into the elevator, when she turned around before the doors closed she noticed that his car had already gone. He planned this. She was just about to narrow her eyes in his direction when she started coughing and couldn't stop. She almost ended up doubled up, gasping for breath in between coughs. She was hardly away of Will's arm around her, trying to pull her up to standing while the other hand rubbed her back.

"Calm down, try and breathe between and I'll get you some water when we get in."

By the time she had stopped, her heartbeat was rapid, she was struggling to take full breaths and her eyes started watering. She was shaking as she took her eyes out of her purse and didn't protest when Will took them off her and opened the door himself. She headed straight for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Get yourself in bed, I'll get it."

Mackenzie nodded her head, when she walked into her bedroom she got changed as quickly as she could into a pair of leggings and a jumper.

"You're going to be warm in that."

"It's cold."

She got into bed, taking some tissues off the side to blow her nose with. Mackenzie took the glass from Will when he sat down next to her on the bed.

"You're going to get sick as well."

"I'll deal with it when it happens." She wanted to point out to him that he was a big baby when it came to getting ill and she would end up being the one to look at him. Yes he was doing it to her but he turned it into a melodramatic thing. Man flu basically summed up her experiences with him in the past.

"Sleep Mac, you'll feel better for it, I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

She closed her eyes when his lips pressed against her forehead. It took her a while to get to sleep, she kept moving from one side of the bed,

When she woke up the next morning, Will was on the other side of the bed, above the covers but still fast asleep. She couldn't help the small smile but within seconds she was coughing again and waking Will up with a surprise.


End file.
